


Pretend Princess

by AshNa



Series: Rinrin's Elementary School Adventures [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically just playing pretend, Bodygaurd!Sousuke, Elementary School, Evil Wizard!Nagisa, F/M, Haru and Sousuke challenges over who can grope Rin most, Knight!Rei, M/M, Makoto is comforting, Play Pretend, Prince!Kisumi, Princess!Rin, Rei is still playing, Sousuke is a possessive friend, Wrath Goddess!Gou, rin is still a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rin becomes a princess in a game of pretend is the last time he does so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an Au where almost all the Free! characters are in the same elementary school.  
> There is no shipping tbh but babes being babies!
> 
> The words in italics are them playing pretend or when they are in character.  
> Enjoy~

**PRETEND PRINCESS**

 

“I’m not going to be the princess!”, Rin huffed.

Nagisa and Rei looked at each other disappointed.

“But Rinrin-“

“Why don’t you guys be the princess?!” Rin glared at the two younger boys in front of him.

“Ah… It’s because I am not cute enough to pose as a princess and Nagisa doesn’t have the proper conduct possessed by a princess or anyone of higher rank. He’d be better off playing a commoner or the evil witch.”

Rei explained pushing up his glasses to a better position.

“Are you telling me I’m girly?”

Rin sneered at the boy offended by Rei’s proposition. So what if he had a girly name. He was a boy. A BOY.

“Oh no Rin-san! I didn’t mean that. I just find it more beautiful to have you as a princess since you are by far the most well-mannered, etiquette one I have found.”

Rei lied. He just hoped Rin-san would play the princess. He certainly didn’t want to and neither did Nagisa. Haru was somewhere probably playing with water and Makoto would be trying to get him out of whatever reckless thing he was doing, before Miho-sensei would come.

His eyes travelled the playground landing by the swing where two boys sat chatting up. He didn’t know them personally but Yamazaki-san and Shigino-san were close friends to Rin-san. Shigino-san was quite beautiful to fit into the role of a princess. Nitori-kun was fine too but he didn’t want to disturb the boy playing house with Mikoshiba Momotarou-kun and Nagisa had wanted Rin-san to be the princess. The day he could oppose to Nagisa and win successfully was still far away (Let the boy hope he will escape Nagisa’s clutches.)

“Um….” Rin looked unsure, but pleased by the compliment Rei showered him with. “Why can’t you ask Gou like always?!”

A sigh left him as he faced the redhead. The question was valid though. It was Go- oops! Kou-san who usually played the princess but she had run off to play with Hanamura-san, the new kid.

“But Rinrin! The princess is going to be courted by many princes! Do you want Gou-“

“IT’S KOU!” A shout echoed from the other side.

“-chan to be courted by guys “Nagisa looked at the redhead with big pleading eyes the ones he pulled off whenever he needed something done.

“No…” Rin turned his head around, not facing the blonde. “Fine. I’ll be the princess. Just this once. _Okay?_ ”

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

He regretted it alright. He really was stupid to fall into Nagisa’s coxing. Rin was wearing a dress that Nagisa has brought along. And to top it off he had to wear a flower crown, courteously of his sister and her friend.

“Are you ready Rin-chan?!” Nagisa excitedly ran around him. He was wearing a black cape and a pointy hat and had a broom stick which was the only thing borrowed from Miho-sensei.

“Tch…”

“Okay so let’s start! Rei-chan you narrate!” Nagisa turned to Rei who had a wooden sword beside him.

“ _The princess of Iwasame kingdom Rin, grew beautiful as each day passed by. She was smart and kind but with a sharp tongue. She liked to sing and was often found singing by the pond in her castle grounds.”_

Rin began to sing a soft melody one his mother used to sing to him when he had a nightmare, near the sandbox which Nagisa had earlier announced as the pond.

Sousuke looked from the swing as he heard the voice of his best friend. He had seen him going in with Nagisa but he hadn’t seen him come back. So he was quite surprised to see him sing in a dress nonetheless. Kisumi followed Sousuke’s line of vision as he saw the boy stopping mid-way through their talk about chimpanzees.

“ _The great wizard Hazuki once over heard the princess singing as he travelled through the sky hunting for flying saucers.”_

Rei threw paper circles into the air while Nagisa ran around with the broom between his legs to make up as if he was flying in the broom. Nagisa stopped near Rin and climbed off the broom.

“ _Oh my! You are so cute~ Come be my bride!” Hazuki said._

Rei sighed. He really should tell Nagisa that his acting was not beautiful.

Rin blushed slightly at being called cute even if it was play pretend but willed himself into his role soon enough.

“ _Who are you? I have not seen you here.”_

_“Eh?! I am the great wizard Hazuki”_

_“I see. But I can’t be your bride. I am to be married to prince from the… SKY!”_

Rei entered the scene bowing before Rin.

“ _Princess it is time for you to return back to the castle”_

 _“Ah! I shall now.”_ Turning to Nagisa Rin bowed. “ _I’m afraid I must go.”_

Rin turned around and followed Rei who was making his way to the class a.k.a castle.

“ _Oh no you don’t Rin-chan! BEAST!!!”_

Rin didn’t know what was happening but just as Nagisa yelled beast, Rin felt himself being lifted of and thrown onto a broad shoulder and of course he screamed. Like a girl.

“Ahhhhhhhh~ Let me down! Let me down! Nagisa, Rei you guys didn’t say about this!” Rin thrashed only for the hold on his waist to be tightened.

“Rin san play along. Seijjuro senpai is going to be the beast. He won’t drop you if that is what worries you.” Rei explained coolly as if Rin being manhandled was nothing at all. These kind of things were supposed to happen to princesses. Right?

“Idiots! Let me down! I can walk”

“No can do Rinrin~” Nagisa chirped happily clearly taken with the situations.

_“Oh no! Princess!”_

Rei ran towards Seijjuro. But Nagisa took some glitter from a small pouch in his pockets and threw it towards Rei.

“ _Ahhhhh! My eyes! You monster! Give our princess back!”_

Nagisa laughed as he trailed behind Seijjuro telling him to go this way and that way until they ended up on top of the slide set.

The swing set was abandoned as Kisumi and Sousuke were now behind Rei watching them with amusement.

“ _I Prince Kisumi of the Swing Set and my bodyguard had heard the screams of a lovely lady. What happened?”_

Sousuke’s eye twitched as Kisumi dragged him too into the play pretend game the others were playing. Sometimes he thought he had weird friends.

” _Oh Prince Kisumi please save our princess Rin. Without her our kingdom will lose its beauty. I can’t allow that. Please save her from the evil wizard Hazuki. It is decided that she shall be your bride if you rescue her and return her to us.”_

Kisumi nodded his head and turned towards Sousuke.

“ _I shall embark on a mission to save the princess and you shall accompany me.”_

Sousuke could just ignore the pink haired idiot and the other idiots (they were all idiots) and go back to the swings but the sight of Rin who was sitting in between Seijurro’s legs his back rested against the taller boy’s chest, who had wrapped his hands around Rin and Nagisa who was poking Rin spreading his blush further was enough to pull him into the stupid game of play pretend.

Only he was allowed to poke and make Rin blush apart from his sister. Rin was HIS best friend.

Sousuke followed the pink haired boy who had gone to the slide set. Kisumi stopped under the slide set and glanced up. Sousuke wondered when Kisumi had gotten himself a sword (stick).

“ _Oh evil wizard let the beautiful Princess go or else…”_

Kisumi threatened the blonde.

“ _Or else what?”_

 _“Or else….”_  Kisumi turned to Sousuke silently asking for help.

“Let Rin go or I will bring Gou.”  Sousuke said with a smug grin knowing that Nagisa couldn’t stand against Gou unlike others and Sei was too smitten with her that he would let Rin go.

“ _Yes. We shall summon the goddess of wrath.”_ Rei said as he appeared beside Kisumi and Sousuke.

Nagisa gasped. “ _Otter! Duckling! Go distract the Goddess!”_

Nothing happened.

Kisumi, Sousuke, Rei, Seijjuro and Rin stared at Nagisa who smiled sheepishly before taking out some building block from the pocket and threw it towards Ai and Momo who were happily playing house.

 

 “AH! RAINING BLOCKS! SAVE YOUSELF AI-SENPAI. IT’S THE END! TAKE PYUNNSUKE AND SAVE YOURSELF”

“Momo-kun… I’m not leaving without you”

Ai clutched onto Momo’s back and began to tremble which soon morphed into sobs.

 

 Nagisa felt a little guilty when he saw Ai and Momo crying. Luckily Makoto was by their side comforting the two saying that the blocks were dropped by some bird.

“Block bird. These are it’s feathers. Very rare.” Haruka said as he marched up to them.

Ai and Momo looked at each other and smiled, relived that the world was not ending.

“Ai-senpai! We could sell block feathers and get rich! And build a big house for us!”

“Okay.” The silver haired boy replied timidly.

 

 “What are you guys doing?”

Nagisa whipped his head around to face Gou standing next to him.

“ _Ahh! The Goddess! Beast, Take the princess and run!”_

Gou raised her eye brow.

“Gou-kun!” Seijjuro was by Gou’s side immediately and Nagisa just watched the older boy feeling betrayed.

“ _Fine! I shall do it myself traitor!”_

Nagisa pushed Rin down the slide following closely. Just as they both reached down he grabbed the older boy’s hand and ran. Closely followed by Kisumi, Rei and Sousuke.

 

Rin just didn’t know what was going on anymore, so he just let himself be pulled along by Nagisa, who seemed to be headed towards Makoto, Haru, Momo and Ai. He just grimaced at how hard it was to run with the dress, which soon proved very difficult as he stumbled on the hem of the dress and was falling taking Nagisa down with him.

Well he was having a bad day after all.

Rin opened his eyes after he fell only to be met with blue orbs which pierced into his. Too close. Rin blushed crimson. He was on top of Haru, while the others were also a tangled mess of limbs nearby. Rin tried to get up but his limps failed him and he crashed onto Haru again.

“Sorry…”

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. _Relax._

Something felt wrong. So very wrong. His eyes popped open.

“HARU!” with a scream the Rin head-butted Haru, and scrambling away from him.

When he tried to stand up, his legs failed him but luckily Makoto caught him from behind.

“Rin what happened?”

“Makoto…” He faced the taller boy, tears of frustration threatening to fall. “Haru groped my butt. Haru is mean.”

Makoto looked at Haru who had stood up and had his head turned towards the side, not wanting to meet Makoto’s disappointed look or Rin’s glare.

“My hand slipped.” Haru was obviously lying, by the slight redness of his ears.

“ _Master Haruka, that is no way to treat a princess”_ Rei announced as they all reached the redhead.

Sousuke glared at Haru who glared with just as much intensity. Well it was Haru’s fault for touching HIS best friend’s butt. And no, he would never be outdone by Haru. So he did what he had to do. He groped Rin’s butt. _Soft._

“Sou-suke!!!”

Rin yelled and kicked the boy’s shin hard. Turning around to glare at his best friend for doing something like that. He seemed pissed of even with the blush on his face, the color like his hair maybe even darker. Sousuke just smiled at Rin before mumbling a sorry. He definitely was not though. Then his eyes met Haru’s an unspoken challenge in them.

Rin yelped yet again when he felt another hand on his butt, and when he whipped around to scold the boy he was yet again attacked. And somehow it turned into a game of _Who groped Rin’s butt more_ which had Kisumi, Nagisa and Momo joining in. All in all, Rin had five pair of hands attacking his bottom.

Ai watched in horror while Rei went on how indecent it was to treat a princess like that. He was apparently the only one playing pretend.

Makoto somehow managed to drag the redhead away from all the ruckus. Rin hugged onto Makoto as he cried out.

“Meanies...”

When evoked Rin could cry a river and that’s how Miho-sensei came to see the kids looking down as they watched the redhead cry in Makoto’s arms.

 

So on that day Rin decided that he would never ever play pretend with anyone ever again. And even if he did, he’d never be a princess.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Shota!Rin so much!  
> That's all the excuse I have for writing this fic~


End file.
